Un lit pour deux
by ZeegZag
Summary: En mission pour le WRO, Yuffie et Yazoo se retrouvent à partager la même chambre. (Participation au FFVII Rare Pair Week)


**Cet OS a été écrit pour le 6ème jour du FFVII Rare Pair Week (Et j'y mélange les prompt "Closeness" et "Words")**

**Ce sera mon dernier texte pour ce challenge parce que... heu... le 3ème que j'ai écrit pour (Un Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth) s'est révélé tellement épais que je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de le retravailler cette semaine. Donc... ce sera pour plus tard ! ^^'**

**Je tiens en tout cas à signaler que ce texte se passe dans l'univers de ma fic "Après la pluie". Assez tardivement dans celle-ci, d'ailleurs, aussi, si vous lisez Après la pluie et que vous ne voulez pas vous spoiler quelques trucs, ne vous risquez pas à lire cette fic (Déjà que je vous spoil qu'il y aura du Yazoo/Yuffie. Arf, désolé !). Et dans le cas où vous ne lisez pas Après la pluie, l'idée de départ est simplement qu'après être revenus à la vie, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo viennent s'installer au Septième Ciel.**

* * *

— Bon, bah… bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit.

Yazoo tend la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet et les ténèbres se font dans la chambre d'hôtel. Lui tournant le dos, Yuffie peut sentir son poids peser contre le matelas comme il s'étend à son tour. Et la boule d'angoisse qui a élu domicile dans sa gorge continue de grossir, visiblement décidée à l'étouffer.

Elle a joué la fanfaronne, un peu plus tôt, mais en vérité, elle ne se sent franchement pas à l'aise de devoir partager une chambre avec lui. Elle a d'ailleurs détesté le sourire dont Cid les a gratifiés, au moment où ils ont annoncé qu'ils allaient se coucher; davantage encore le pouce qu'il a levé à l'intention de Yazoo et son : bonne nuit, les jeunes – qui, de son avis, était imprégné de sous-entendus qu'elle lui aurait bien fait ravaler si elle n'était pas aussi occupée à faire bonne figure. Pour ne rien arranger, elle est persuadée que Vincent a marmonné quelque chose à propos de « protections » et…

_Encore une chance que ses frères n'aient pas été là. Connaissant cette sale peste de Kadaj, il en aurait rajouté une couche !_

Reste Cloud qui a heureusement daigné se mêler de ses fesses – bien qu'elle se doute qu'il ait parlé d'eux avec les autres juste après leur départ.

_J'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir, en fait. C'était couru que ça tournerait comme ça _!

Surtout que ce n'est pas comme si la mission que leur a confiée le WRO l'intéressait… ni même que ses compagnons aient réellement besoin d'elle. Pire que tout, le lendemain, c'est à bord du Shera qu'ils prendront la route.

_Il est encore temps pour moi de faire machine arrière. Village Fusée est un trou paumé, mais je suis sûre que je trouverai bien à m'occuper jusqu'à leur retour. Surtout que Shera acceptera certainement de m'héberger !_

Si elle ne prend pas tout simplement la route pour rejoindre Edge, où elle sait qu'elle pourra squatter au Septième Ciel jusqu'au retour de Yazoo.

_Et en parlant de cet imbécile…_

C'est en vérité la première fois qu'elle partage un lit avec un homme qui est techniquement son petit ami. Et la chose est d'autant plus gênante qu'ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait intimes, tous les deux. Ils s'embrassent, se tiennent la main… peuvent se faire un câlin de temps à autre – enfin, ça, c'est seulement quand ils ne sont pas occupés à se disputer –, mais leur relation reste malgré tout incroyablement platonique.

_Et puis y a vraiment des moments où je me demande ce qu'on fout ensemble._

Parce que dans le genre bizarre, le bougre se pose là. Qu'il la pousse facilement à bout, qu'il n'est pas toujours très attentionné et, par-dessus le marché, il est à ce point incapable de vivre sans ses frères qu'elle devra également se les coltiner tout au long de leur relation.

_Loz passe encore, même s'il peut être pénible. Mais l'autre… !_

Sans compter leur manie d'être un peu trop souvent à côté de la plaque – ce qui tend à la rendre dingue.

_Ouais, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Pff ! On peut dire que celui-là peut s'estimer chanceux qu'une fille comme moi_ _ait accepté de le prendre comme petit ami !_

Affirmation qui n'arrange pas pour autant son problème, en fait. Parce qu'ils sont toujours là, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, la lumière éteinte et complètement seuls. Qu'elle est clairement inexpérimentée – et ça lui fait mal de l'avouer –, ignore s'il attend quelque chose de spécial et ne sait pas bien si elle doit lui poser la question.

Elle ne saurait d'ailleurs dire ce qu'elle désire elle-même, ni comment se comporter si, d'aventure, il venait à se montrer entreprenant ou…

Et ces questions, ces incertitudes, lui tournent dans la tête. La submergent complètement, au point qu'elle en est à se tourner et se retourner sous les couvertures. Elle ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à avoir envie de le secouer, histoire de le forcer à se manifester un peu, au lieu de rester là, à lui tourner le dos, sans rien dire, ni rien faire, comme si tout ceci ne le concernait absolument pas.

— Aaaaaaaah ! s'exclame-t-elle finalement en se grattant les cheveux des deux mains. Mais c'est pas vrai !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, encore ?

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! C'est l'angoisse, cette situation !

Un silence se fait dans la chambre. Un silence long, de ceux destinés à durer si vous ne vous décidez pas à y mettre le holà. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, elle envoie un coup de pied à son compagnon, qui grogne.

— Yazoo !

— Quoi ?

— Non, mais tu vas me répondre ?!

— À quoi ?

— Au fait que cette situation est stressante.

— Elle l'est ?

— Mais bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! Ne me dis pas que ça te fait rien, à toi !

Elle peut l'entendre soupirer; le type de soupir vous informant que son propriétaire commence à vous trouver plus que pénible et que si vous continuez, il va vous jeter à la porte, histoire que vous lui fichiez la paix.

Il n'en rallume pas moins la lumière et, se tournant sur le dos, se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé y trouver de stressant et pourquoi ?

— Sérieusement, tu sais pas ?

— Puisque je te pose la question…

— Et moi je te parle du fait que l'on soit là, tous les deux, en train de partager le même lit !

— Quoi ? C'est ça qui te dérange ?

C'est au tour de Yuffie de marquer un silence. À en croire son expression, il semble vraiment surpris que ce puisse être le cas.

S'asseyant en tailleur, elle bombe la poitrine et croise les bras dessus.

— Parce que tu veux vraiment me faire croire que toi, non ?

Et à lui de lui répondre simplement :

— Je dors souvent avec mes frères.

Yuffie manque de s'étouffer.

— Yazoo, je ne suis pas l'un de tes frères !

— Je sais, et ?

— Et ce n'est pas censé être la même chose.

— De quoi ?

— Le fait que tu dormes avec eux ou avec moi !

— Ah bon ?

— Yazoo… !

— Franchement, ce n'est pas tellement différent et…

— Oh, bon sang !

— Ah ! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est ça ?

Et à présent, le voilà qui arbore un air paumé. Se plaquant une main contre le front, Yuffie secoue la tête, désespérée.

— Sans rire ! Et comment tu as deviné ?

— Nelly avait l'habitude de dire ça quand je…

Bien sûr… elle aurait dû se douter que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son ex.

_Ça a toujours un rapport avec son ex !_

Même si elle n'a jamais vu de raison d'être jalouse de la jeune femme… ni même de se sentir menacée… ou hostile à son encontre. Elles s'entendent d'ailleurs plutôt pas mal et c'est pourquoi, au lieu de se fâcher qu'il la ramène encore une fois sur le tapis, se contente-t-elle de répliquer :

— La pauvre fille ! Si normale, si innocente. Ça a dû être une épreuve pour elle de sortir avec toi.

Plus que pour elle-même, elle en est certaine. Car en ce qui la concerne, au moins a-t-elle l'habitude de fréquenter des personnalités aussi atypiques que les situations auxquelles elle est confrontée depuis son enfance.

Presque vexé, Yazoo lance :

— Ce n'était pas toujours facile pour moi non plus.

— Mais bien sûr !

— D'ailleurs, ça ne l'est pas davantage avec toi. Surtout en ce moment !

Yuffie prend une longue, très longue inspiration. Ne pas hurler – ça va forcément leur attirer des problèmes avec leurs voisins de chambre –; ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler – s'ils cassent quelque chose, ça sera de leur poche –; ne surtout pas aller tambouriner à la chambre de Cloud et Vincent pour exiger que l'un d'eux échange sa place avec elle – sûr que ça remontera aux oreilles de Cid et qu'il se moquera d'elle le lendemain.

— Parce que tu crois que tu es un cadeau, peut-être ?!

— Non. Mais tu le savais. Et ça ne t'a pas empêchée de me faire du rentre-dedans.

Un gargouillis étranglé échappe à la jeune femme. Mais quel enfoiré !

— Moi ?! C'est toi qui m'as sautée dessus, oui !

— Dans quel monde ?!

— Dans celui-là, Yazoo, dit-elle en martelant du doigt le matelas. Et non seulement tu m'as sauté dessus, mais TU m'as aussi embrassée et…

— N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé et moi je…

— Non, c'est toi !

— Toi !

— Je te dis que c'est toi !

— Jamais de la vie !

— Yazoo, arrête d'être de mauvaise foi et assume que… !

Au même instant, plusieurs coups se font entendre contre le mur. Tout à leur dispute, ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'ils viennent de hausser le ton et leur voisin ne semble pas avoir beaucoup apprécié le dérangement.

Yuffie pince les lèvres, sans toutefois lâcher Yazoo du regard, qui lui rend la pareille. Leur affrontement silencieux se poursuit sur de longues secondes, avant que, finalement, elle ne lève une main et ne dise :

— D'accord, pause. On reprendra ça demain, ok ? (Et comme Yazoo approuve d'un signe de tête, elle ajoute :) Bon… de quoi on parlait, déjà ?

— Du fait qu'on dorme ensemble ce soir.

— Et de tes frères.

— Et de mes frères.

— Et t'as toujours pas compris pourquoi je suis énervée ?

Yazoo pousse un « Mhhh... » songeur. La tête inclinée sur le côté, ses longs cheveux lui cascadent sur l'épaule.

— Je suppose… que c'est parce que je t'ai comparé à eux.

— Ah, quand même !

— Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça avait de déplacé.

— Yazoo, je suis ta petite amie.

— C'est vrai.

— Et… ?

— Et je ne vois toujours pas ce que…

— D'accord, il va me rendre dingue ! Yazoo ! On sort ensemble. Toi, moi. Tu saisis ? Et on se retrouve tous les deux à dormir dans le même lit. Dans une chambre. Seuls.

— Et… ?

— Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

— Pas vraiment. Mais tu m'as dit que ça te stressait. Pourquoi ?

Yuffie se passe une main le long du visage et laisse entendre un râle exaspéré. Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible d'être aussi bouché ?

— Et bientôt il va me dire qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir et que je l'ai dérangé.

— Eh bien, en fait…

— Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec ce type ?!

Sans le vouloir, elle a de nouveau haussé le ton et a jeté son oreiller en direction de Yazoo – qui le reçoit en pleine tête. Dans la chambre voisine, son occupant envoie cette fois un coup, un seul, contre le mur – bien plus violent que les précédents.

Jetant un regard mauvais en direction du mur, elle se retient d'envoyer le gêneur se faire voir, et revient à Yazoo.

— Je te jure, c'est vexant à la fin ! Merde, Yazoo, ne me dis pas que je suis la seule qui… qui… ah, c'est pas vrai ! Moi je suis là, à me poser des questions et à m'inquiéter et lui, il… !

Yazoo émet un soupir, cette conversation commençant sérieusement à le fatiguer.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle soit toujours aussi compliquée ?_

À force, il a bien compris qu'il n'était pas forcément évident de sortir avec lui. Il a visiblement tendance à faire tout de travers et ce n'est pourtant pas faute de faire des efforts. Il a juste… du mal, c'est tout. Avec les gens. Avec leur logique. Avec beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'il lui soit possible de les lister.

_Même Loz s'en sort mieux que moi. Alors qu'il est stupide !_

Ce qui pourrait être vexant s'il en avait réellement quelque chose à faire.

_Et puis je pense en avoir suffisamment fait jusqu'à présent…_

Car pour vivre en ce monde, il leur a bien été nécessaire de s'adapter. Et s'il y a une chose que personne ne pourrait venir leur reprocher, c'est bien de ne pas avoir fait de leur mieux dans ce sens. Seulement, ils ont leurs limites. Être complètement autonomes leur est par exemple à peu près impossible et, même s'ils le souhaitaient…

_Ce qui n'est pas le cas._

… il ne leur serait pas possible de se séparer un jour. Ensemble ils s'en sortent, parce que ce qu'il manque au premier, le second, sinon le troisième, le possède certainement. Sans compter qu'être séparés les angoisse rapidement, ne peut que mettre à mal l'équilibre qu'ils sont parvenus à se construire, aussi ne s'éloignent-ils jamais bien longtemps des deux autres.

_Mais au moins, maintenant, on est capables d'accepter d'autres personnes dans notre cercle. Même sans avoir à les considérer comme des membres de notre famille…_

Ce qui l'amène à Yuffie et à leur relation actuelle. Parce qu'à sa façon toute personnelle, elle est à peu près aussi invivable que lui, ils s'entendent aussi bien, qu'ils passent de temps à se disputer. Accepter les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre n'a franchement pas été une étape facile et encore aujourd'hui…

_Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, mais c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas !_

… il ne leur est pas naturel de se montrer sincères l'un envers l'autre. Cependant, il ne peut nier qu'il se sent bien avec elle. Malgré son caractère impossible et qu'il ait envie de l'étrangler la moitié du temps…

_Et pas seulement moi, Kadaj aussi._

… mais aussi qu'elle soit l'une des seules personnes qu'il connaisse capable de l'énerver vraiment. À lui faire facilement hausser le ton, surtout.

_Tifa prétend que les couples comme nous sont faits pour durer… des fois, j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle dit ça parce qu'elle pense que personne d'autre ne pourrait_ _nous supporter._

Mais il y a des jours où elle l'épuise tellement qu'il ne la supporte plus du tout. Quand elle s'obstine à tourner autour du pot comme ce soir, par exemple, au lieu de lui dire franchement ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. Elle sait pourtant très bien qu'il y a pas mal de choses qui ne lui sont pas forcément intuitives et qu'au lieu de s'énerver contre ses difficultés, elle ferait mieux de lui expliquer ce qu'elle attend de lui.

_Aaaah, j'ai juste envie de dormir, en fait…_

— Non mais tu pourrais me répondre, quand je te parle !

Reprenant brutalement pied avec la réalité, Yazoo cligne des yeux. L'oreiller de la jeune femme serré contre lui, il ne peut qu'émettre un « Heu... » perdu.

— Quoi, heu ? Tu n'as vraiment pensé à rien quand tu as su qu'on allait devoir partager le même lit ?

— Dormir ?

— Yazoo… !

— C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? se défend-il.

Yuffie se pince l'arrête du nez et ferme les yeux. D'accord… d'accord ! Il n'y a définitivement rien à en tirer. Enfin, c'est de sa faute, aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a voulu l'entraîner dans cette discussion ? Elle savait bien que ça ne réussirait qu'à l'énerver.

— Aaah, laisse tomber ! Visiblement, je suis la seule à m'être fait des films.

Ce qui la démoralise complètement – car c'est un peu comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne lui fait aucun effet.

Elle va d'ailleurs pour se recoucher et lui dire d'éteindre la lumière, quand il questionne :

— Quel genre de films ?

Et bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de poursuivre cette conversation, elle répond tout de même d'une voix morne :

— Yazoo… qu'est-ce qu'un couple fait dans un lit à part dormir ?

Avant de comprendre aussitôt son erreur. Mais oui, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autre à part dormir… ou discuter… ou lire… ou regarder la télé… ou prendre son petit déjeuner ou… oh bon sang ! Il y a en fait tellement de possibilités qu'il va encore tout comprendre de travers et…

— Ah ! s'exclame-t-il.

Et à cet instant, son regard semble s'illuminer.

— Tu parles de coucher ensemble, c'est ça ?

Yuffie est à ce point surprise qu'il soit parvenu du premier coup à la bonne réponse que son cerveau se bloque. Elle ouvre stupidement la bouche, ne parvient à prononcer le moindre son et se contente donc de le fixer.

Un sourire malin vient étirer les lèvres de Yazoo. Étendu sur le flanc, l'air d'un gros matou un peu trop satisfait de lui-même, il émet un « Mhhhh... ».

— Alors c'était ça, dit-il. Tu as envie de mon corps, mais tu n'osais pas me le dire. C'est mignon !

Se tapant un fard, Yuffie laisse entendre une exclamation bruyante. Dans la chambre d'à côté, leur voisin se remet à taper contre le mur et lance :

— Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries ?!

Encore trop choquée pour réagir, Yuffie ne peut qu'émettre une bouillie de sons sans queue ni tête.

— Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre, lui fait savoir Yazoo en l'invitant du doigt à s'approcher. Alors si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

— Quoi ?! (Et la panique la submergeant complètement, la jeune femme lève les mains devant elle.) Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Enfin… peut-être un peu, mais… attends, non, je suis pas en train de dire que je veux qu'on… c'est juste que… ah ! Et puis merde ! Donc… ta réponse à ma question, c'est que toi, ça ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit ?

— Qu'on pourrait… ?

— Ouais !

— Si. Mais comme je pensais que ça n'arriverait pas, je ne me suis pas attardé dessus.

— Forcément.

— Mais maintenant que tu en parles…

— Hep, hep, hep, attends ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas sûre que je voulais qu'on…

— Mais on pourrait.

— Oh, mince ! Ça m'apprendra à ouvrir ma grande bouche !

— On pourrait pas ?

— Si… si, on pourrait, mais…

Elle halète complètement à présent. Les joues en feu et le cerveau toujours plus en panique à chaque seconde, elle comprend qu'elle vient de se mettre dans une sacrée panade. Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment prête à le faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps et… aussi vrai qu'elle est complètement inexpérimentée sur la question, elle est prête à parier qu'il en va de même pour lui. Ex ou non, la pauvre a certainement eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas se risquer à tenter le coup avec un phénomène comme lui.

_Mais il a l'air un peu trop confiant, non ? Alors si ça se trouve…_

Si ça se trouve, non seulement il sait comment s'y prendre, mais en plus, elle… elle pourrait bien se laisser tenter, au final.

_Je veux dire… il me plaît._

Sinon, elle ne serait pas avec lui. Et même s'il peut courir pour qu'elle l'avoue, elle le trouve beau et… non… c'est pire que ça. « Sexy » serait le terme le plus adapté pour le décrire. Dangereusement sexy. Et la façon qu'il a de la regarder, en cet instant. Ce sourire qui continue de flotter sur ses lèvres… est-ce qu'il essaye de la rendre complètement dingue ?

Elle déglutit. Est-ce qu'elle tente le coup ou bien… ?

— Il n'empêche, reprend Yazoo en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Que tu es bien plus mâture que moi sur certains sujets. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse déjà en être là et…

— A… attends !

— Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. J'avais bien une arrière-pensée, au moment où nous nous sommes couchés, mais comme Kadaj n'arrête pas de dire que je suis trop collant, je n'ai pas osé te demander si je pouvais me rapprocher et…

— Ahah ! le coupe Yuffie en tendant un doigt dans sa direction. Donc, je n'étais pas la seule à me faire des films !

Et sur son visage, une expression victorieuse. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la seule ! Enfin… elle veut dire… même si c'est sans doute un peu cliché, il n'en reste pas moins un homme. Bizarre… pas humain pour deux sous, mais un homme tout de même. Il n'y avait donc pas de raisons pour qu'il…

— C'est vrai, reconnaît-il. Mais je pensais plutôt à m'endormir en te serrant dans mes bras.

En réponse, Yuffie laisse entendre un petit « Hi… ! » de surprise. Son visage, déjà cramoisi, se met à la chauffer comme jamais et elle le prend entre ses mains.

_Ce crétin ! Cette espèce de grand crétin !_

Pour quoi est-ce qu'il la fait passer, maintenant, avec ses fantasmes beaucoup trop innocents ?!

_Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis trop obsédée ?!_

Ou est-ce que c'est lui qui ne l'est pas assez ?

_Aaaah, j'en ai marre de ce mec… !_

Elle a presque envie de le frapper. Juste histoire de lui apprendre à se montrer aussi mignon dans des moments où elle est le plus vulnérable.

— J'ai encore dit quelque chose de mal ?

Et en plus il faut qu'il en rajoute une couche !

Écartant les doigts, elle le découvre de nouveau troublé. Elle grogne donc et, après s'être raclée la gorge, dit :

— Et… et donc… si… si tu en as envie… heu… ça te tenterait qu'on… ?

Le tout sans oser croiser son regard. Dans sa poitrine, elle peut sentir son cœur battre comme un fou. Elle a encore quelques réticences à l'idée de faire le grand saut, mais… il faut bien que ça arrive un jour. Et franchement, ce soir, elle se sent prête à prendre le risque.

_Enfin, je crois…_

Au pire, si elle ne le sent pas au dernier moment, ils pourront toujours arrêter. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle risque, au final ? C'est… ok, c'est stressant… et elle peut presque dire que ça l'effraie, mais…

_Si c'est lui, ça devrait aller._

La tête appuyée contre son poing, Yazoo questionne :

— Tu veux dire… ?

— Ouais !

— J'aime bien dormir contre quelqu'un, alors…

Yuffie prend une longue, très longue, très très longue inspiration.

Et forcément, il faut que monsieur comprenne tout de travers.

_J'en ai, mais TELLEMENT marre de ce mec !_

Mais au final, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Oui, peut-être que dans le fond, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête et que c'est mieux s'ils en restent là pour aujourd'hui.

_Et puis pas question d'essayer de lui mettre les points sur les I et de passer encore pour une obsédée !_

Elle a suffisamment donné comme ça pour ce soir.

Sentant toute sa tension la quitter d'un coup, elle relâche sa respiration. Son regard, enfin, daigne rencontrer celui de Yazoo et, croisant les bras, elle dit :

— D'accord, monsieur à côté de la plaque… je t'autorise à me prendre dans tes bras ! Et j'espère bien que tu te rends compte de l'honneur que je te fais en…

Elle n'a toutefois pas le temps de terminer que son oreiller lui est renvoyé en plein visage.

— Moins de blabla, plus de dodo, lui fait Yazoo en ignorant son regard noir.

Puis, avec un petit sourire aguicheur, il tapote le matelas.

— Tu viens ?

Malgré elle, Yuffie peut sentir ses joues la chauffer de nouveau. Elle grommelle tout bas, avant de laisser tomber son oreiller près du sien. Puis, comme elle s'étend à ses côtés, il éteint la lumière, avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Un « Mhhh… » satisfait lui échappe et il vient doucement frotter sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Son cœur de nouveau en roue libre, Yuffie ne se croit plus capable de trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se rapprochent autant, mais la situation est beaucoup trop nouvelle pour elle. Et puis il lui donne déjà chaud, les battements de son cœur emplissent ses tympans et la main qu'il a placée contre le bas de son dos lui provoque de petits frissons à chacun de ses mouvements.

_Je me suis faite avoir… !_

Et le plus rageant dans tout ça, c'est que lui semble parfaitement détendu. Comme si la situation était on ne peut plus normale. Reniflant, elle grommelle à nouveau et ses doigts viennent agripper son t-shirt. Elle ferme les yeux, va pour tenter de se calmer, quand elle peut l'entendre dire :

— Tout bien réfléchi… peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de se rapprocher davantage.

Elle se crispe aussitôt, un mauvais pressentiment montant en elle.

— Tu… tu veux dire… ?

— J'en ai plutôt envie, en vérité. Et puisque tu as abordé le sujet…

— Attends !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Vincent m'a donné des préservatifs tout à l'heure.

Une envie violente de hurler monte en elle. Oh le sale traître ! L'espèce de… !

— J'en étais sûre ! Celui-là, il va m'entendre demain et… Yazoo tes mains !

Elle peut en effet déjà les sentir s'aventurer sous son haut et lui remonter le long du dos, électrisant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles rencontrent. Il laisse entendre un bruit de gorge appréciateur.

— Tu as la peau vraiment douce. C'est agréable…

— Et moi je t'ai dit d'attendre, crétin !

Sa panique laissant place à la colère, elle le repousse de toutes ses forces, avant d'émettre un cri, comme il chute du lit et l'entraîne avec elle. Ils percutent la table de nuit, qui bascule avec eux, et un ramdam pas possible s'élève dans la pièce. De moitié écroulée sur Yazoo, leurs jambes toujours sur le lit, Yuffie pousse un gémissement.

La seconde d'après, des coups violents se font entendre contre le mur et leur voisin, à présent fou furieux, se met à hurler. Au moins aussi énervée que lui, Yuffie bondit sur ses pieds et lui répond, le poing brandi en avant :

— La ferme ! Viens te battre, si t'es pas content !

Comme leur dispute se poursuit, de plus en plus hystérique, Yazoo cligne des yeux. Contre son dos, il peut sentir le tapis épais qui a été placé près du lit. Son t-shirt est en vrac, son crâne douloureux et, pire que tout, il est dans une position absolument ridicule. Le choc passé, un pouffement lui échappe. Puis un autre, suivi d'un bruit de gorge étrange, qui se transforme bientôt en fou rire.

— Yazoo !

Et à Yazoo de rire encore plus fort, ses bras repliés autour de ses côtes douloureuses…


End file.
